Las de la calle 10
by Jade Sabinne
Summary: Aqui con mi primer longfic. Como seria que Karen McCormick y Rubi Tucker sean sicarias y sus hermanos se enteran.Y como reaccionara Stan cuando se entera de que su prima es la lider de esa organizacion. Cryle, Steek, Bunny, Rubi x Ike, Karen x Dougie.
1. Cuando ustedes se enteran

**Hola! soy nueva y es la primera vez que hare aqui un fic largo. No se porque se me ocurrio poner a las hermanas menores como sicarias pero en fin... ah cierto va tener un personaje Occ, pues espero que le guste :)**

En un callejón de las tantas calles de South Park, se encontraba una pelinegra parada, llevaba el cabello en una cola alta dejando ver esos aros semi gigantes que tenia por aretes, vestía un pegadísimo vestido de cuero negro que marcaban muy bien sus curvas y tenia unos zapatos de tacón aguja. A su lado sacando un sobre de su cartera se hallaba una pelirroja que llevaba el pelo suelto, que vestía un vestido también de cuero rojo y unos zapatos de satín rojo.

Que me tienes para hoy, Rubí- dijo la azabache- acaso otro maldito bastardo para matar?

Pues no, solo un pequeño trabajo como cupido, eso en la escuela se te da bien- dijo la pelirroja a lo que la azabache le tapo la boca cuando pasaron un par de tipos - lo siento, pero bueno te acuerdas de mi hermano, Craig

Si- dijo la chica de vestido negro con indiferencia- con quien quieres que le junte ¿con Wendy? O tal vez con Bebe….

Si hubiera sido con alguna de esas dos putas, el trabajo lo hubiera hecho yo misma.- dijo la Tucker dándole el sobre a la pelinegra no sin antes darle el tipico saludo al estilo Tucker (n/a: el dedo medio XD)- con esta persona quiero que lo juntes, Lizzy.

La chica abrió el sobre y saco la fotografía casi le da un paro cuando vio quien era: el súper mejor amigo de su primo (N/a: u.u s… Lizzy en este fic es la prima de Stan)

Con Kahl Broflovski- dijo media escandalizada- a tu hermano le gusta Kyle?

Si, se pone raro cada vez que viene a mi casa a explicarme Química- dijo Rubí y se ruborizo cuando dijo- además es el hermanastro de Ike y eso me vendría como un punto a favor.

Ya sabia que te gustaba ese canadiense- dijo cierta castaña que recién acababa de llegar, tenía los ojos azules y al igual que las otras dos presentes tenia un vestido de cuero pegado pero de color verde.

Pensábamos que ya no venias Karen- dijo Lizzy- que paso ¿ tu hermano no te dejaba salir?

Algo así- dijo la castaña- Kenny esta insoportable, ya ha cumplido 48 horas sin sexo, y a este paso no lo aguantare mas

Wow entonces para el es un reto- dijo Rubí irónica- quien lo ha mandado a abstinencia?

Leopold Butters Stoch- dijo Karen algo enfadada- Kenny quiere algo con él, pero el chiquillo se excusa con lo mismo "saldré contigo si me pruebas que no has tenido sexo con nadie en una semana"

Entiendo, pero bueno pudiste venir- dijo Lizzy- así que el bastardo de hoy es un abogado de clase media que tiene una esposa, sin hijos, ha estado merodeando este sitio y puede que pida a alguna de las 3 como damas de compañía.

Así que hoy es el clásico infiel- dijo Karen con deje de asco- bueno hoy traje navaja así que habrá un poco de sangre.

Yo seré directa le daré veneno en su vino si me toca a mi- dijo Rubí mostrando disimuladamente la botellita- y tu Lizzy cual usaras?

Si me toca hoy- dijo mostrando la pistola calibre con silenciador- no tendré piedad.

No si nosotros lo evitamos- dijo una voz fría atrás de las 3 que Rubí supo quien era.

Craig Tucker, junto con Kenny McCormick y Stan Marsh estaba a tras de las 3 adolescentes. Y los 3 con cara de pcos amigos.

Rubi Tucker ven aca inmediatamente- dijo Craig a lo que como respuesta recibio el dedo medio de Rubi.

Aish, Craig- dijo la chica avanzando molesta hacia su hermano.

Karen ven acá en este mismo instante- dijo Kenny, nadie en la vida lo había visto tan molesto, pero..todo tiene su primera. Karen Avanzo hacia el silenciosamente

Vale vale no necesito que me digas nada- dijo Lizzy ocultando la foto de Kyle en su cartera y avanzando hacia su primo.

No puedo creer que tu seas de la organización Calle 10- dijo Stan pasmado

No soy miembro, soy la líder, acabamos a los infieles y mafiosos- dijo Lizzy con orgullo,

Ya veremos cuando lleguen en casa- dijeron los muchachos

Por favor ya estamos grandes y podemos tomar decisiones solas- contestaron la chicas

Tienen 14!- semi-gritaron Craig y Stan

Bueno tu tienes 15 pero igual- dijo Kenny

Lizzy después del griterio miro dentro de su cartera la foto de Kyle. Sin duda alguna iba a ser cupido pero no solo de una pareja….

_…..Sino de 2_

Oye Stan, le comente a Tweek que eres bueno filosofía ya que el necesita un tutor- dijo Craig a lo que el sonrojo de Stan le dio buena señal a la azabache.

_…Mejor aun serian 3_

**Bueno aqui queda el capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme un review, crticas contructivas seran bien recibidas. :D**


	2. Que empieze la diversion

**Hola! Disculpen la demora es que no tenia mucha imaginacion y por otros motivos no podia sbirlo, pero bueno ya aqui lo traje espero quee lo disfruten :)**

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzy se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba enojada, tuvo suerte de que Stan no les dijera a sus tíos nada, pero gracias a esos 3, el bastardo de ayer estaría engañando a su esposa hoy….

Hola Liz- la voz que la saco de sus pensamiento era la de Rubí que recién llegaba- ¿como te fue?

Bien, Stan no le dijo nada a mis tíos- dijo la azabache guardando el libro- y a ti?

Craig no le dijo tampoco nada a mis padres, pero no me deja tranquila, mira- dijo señalando la ventana, continua a esta estaba la que daba al laboratorio del complejo estudiantil, donde el chico del chullo azul miraba fijamente a Rubí en vez de ponerle atención a lo que Tweek hacia con los tubos de ensayo-

Ey chicas- la azabache y la pelirroja voltearon a ver a Karen entrar apurada. Me escape un momento de la clase de voley, como les fue ayer? Le llegaron a decir a sus padres?

Pues no, felizmente- dijo Rubí- y a ti?

Pues se considera de que Kenny se los dijo...-dijo Karen con la vista al techo como recordando que paso ayer, y las chicas abrieron los ojos asustadas.

Y tus padres te castigaron- dijo Lizzy

Nah- dijo Karen riendo- parece que antes de que llegáramos se pusieron a beber y como estaban borrachos , hasta me felicitaron- las chicas imaginaron la escena y rieron también- bueno ya me voy, bye bye- dijo Karen antes de salir corriendo

Sabes Rubí- dijo la azabache- estoy considerando no solo hacer de cupido a tu hermano, sino también a Kenny y a mi primo Stan.

Después de que nos arruinaran el plan, aun lo harás?- dijo Rubí recostándose en su carpeta

Piénsalo, cuando esos 3 tengan su propia pareja, se olvidaran de nosotras- dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Rubí y luego se levanto de la nada y miro a su amiga- sabes tengo una buena idea para empezar….

En el laboratorio, el profesor había salido, a lo que los estudiantes se había puesto a conversar excepto el azabache de chullo azul y el otro azabache de gorro azul con rojo.

Aunque dejes de mirar aunque sea un segundo, ella no se moverá- dijo Token aburrido de ver al chico en la misma posición

Stan, podrías mirar el puto trabajo y no a tu prima- dijo cierto pelirrojo regañando a su amigo, aquel "melodioso" regaño fue el que hizo que Craig mirara la mesa donde estaba Kyle- no se por que tanta vigilancia

Después te digo, Kyle-dijo el chico y luego poso su vista en Kenny quien esta vez no acosaba al Stoch que estaba su lado sino fijaba su vista una y otra vez en el reloj del salón- por que miras a cada rato el reloj Kenny

Para ver a que hora es el receso, Karen tuvo suerte ayer pero hoy no la tendrá- dijo Kenny mirando a Stan sus ojos tuvieron la expresión de sorpresa- oye tu y Tucker no estaban vigilando a las otras dos?

Amm si por?- dijo Stan sin comprender lo que decía el rubio

Por que ellas ya no están- dijo Kenny señalando la ventana y efectivamente los sitios donde deberían estar Elizabeth y Rubí estaban vacíos

Craig, has visto a donde se fueron?- dijo Stan al ver la ventana

Ehhh- dijo Craig desubicado ¿cuando se habían escapado? Mirar a Kyle le había MUCHO mal- vamos a buscarlas

Me pueden explicar que mierda esta sucediendo- dijo Kyle hastiado de la actitud de su amigo y del hermano de la chica a quien explicaba Química (n/a: que larga explicación para decir la relación que tiene con Craig XD)

Luego te la digo- dijo Stan saliendo corriendo con un enojado Craig.

Rubí apúrate, no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo hasta que se den cuenta de que no estamos- dijo Lizzy apurada.

No jodas Liz, que ya acabo- dijo Rubí desde dentro del cubículo del baño- listo ya terminé- dijo saliendo del baño

Eh.. cuando dijiste que saldrías del baño no serias tu, eran ciertos esas palabras- dijo Liz recibiendo el dedo medio de Rubí como respuesta, la pelirroja estaba vestida con un conjunto de ejecutiva de color naranja, unos tacones de satín blanco y unos lentes del mismo color. Llevaba a el pelo en una coleta baja.

Cállate y vístete- dijo Rubí mientras Liz entraba vestirse, al poco rato salio conjunto de ejecutiva del mismo modelo que el de Rubí pero de color azul marino, unos zapatos de satín negro y unos lentes del mismo color, además del color de traje la única diferencia de Rubí es que Lizzy llevaba un moño

Listo, vámonos- dijo Lizzy saliendo junto con Rubí del baño.

Carajo adonde pudieron haberse metido- decía Craig que golpeaba cualquier casillero que veía- seguro que no estaban en el baño, Marsh?

Estoy seguro, cuando entre no había nadie solo una pulsera con cruces….- en eso Stan paro en seco haciendo de que Craig hiciera lo mismo- esa pulsera…..

Que pasa con la pulsera, Marsh?- dijo Craig impaciente, como odiaba en este momento las pausas dramáticas

A…Lizzy la vi con una pulsera de cruces esta mañana….

Entonces que esperas h- dijo Craig- regresemos al baño de niñas

Buenas tardes estudiantes- dijo Lizzy- soy Liane Capperman, una de las nuevas psicólogas

Y yo Jane Harrison- dijo Rubi- hemos leído sus expedientes y hemos visto que son unos buenos estudiantes- Lizzy trato de reír pero una mirada fría de Rubí la cayo- pero..parece que hay cosas que no están claras en 3 expedientes…..

En las de Stoch, Tweak y ….Broflovoski-dijo Liz

Nos podrían seguir por favor…- dijo Rubí caminado hacia la salida pero un grito la hizo voltearse

SON DEL GOBIERNO, GAH! LO SE!, NGH, VIENEN POR MI!NO!- gritaba Tweek escandalizado

Son solo psicólogas, Tweek- dijo Token a su lado- tranquilízate…

Butters se levanto resignado, si algo había mal pues tenían que solucionarlo, y Kyle se levanto con un extraño presentimiento, la chica pelirroja se le hacia tan familiar…


	3. Primer intento:Fallido

**Hola! disculpad la tardanza! la inspiracion no llega muy rapido conmigo T.T, pero bueno aqui tengo la continuacion, pueden creer que tengo ya el final para esta historia? en fin no las aburro mas, pasen y lean :)**

Los pelinegros se encontraban regresando al laboratorio, resignado ya que no hallaron a sus hermana/prima por ningún lado, los dos chicos se sobresaltaron haber la ausencia de sus amados correspondientes…

-Donde esta Tweek?- pregunto Craig pero en realidad quería saber donde estaba Kyle

-Se lo llevaron un par de disque psicólogas junto a Butters y al judío- dijo Cartman comiendo una dona.

Mientras tanto en una oficina oscura, las dos muchachas habían sentado en una mesa a los 3 chicos, mientras ellas sacaban una computadora y unas hojas de papel.

-Veamos queremos saber cosas básicas- dijo Rubí tratando de parecer amable hacia los chicos, cosa que le estaba pareciendo algo difícil- empezaremos con Broflovoski

-Así por favor síganme el resto a la otra habitación, por favor- dijo Lizzy guiando a los chicos a la habitación continua que, para alivio del rubio histérico, había una maquinilla de café.

Cuando Rubí y Kyle se quedaron solos….

-No soy estupido -dijo Kyle de repente asustando a la pelirroja- sabes que tu hermano y mi amigo las buscan como locos

-Ehh no se de que me hablas- dijo Rubí, se sentía acorralada ¿ahora qué haría?

-Claro que lo sabes, eres Rubí, te vi sacándole el dedo medio a Lizzy mientras nos conducían aquí y eso solo lo hace ella.

-Bueno entonces para que seguir la farsa contigo-dijo Lizzy quien acababa de llegar- el hermano de ella-dijo señalando a la pelirroja- está loco por ti, nos hara la tarea fácil?

-A..Craig…le gusto?-dijo Kyle sorprendido y también sonrojado.

-Si..-dijo Rubi- nos ayudaras?

-Déjenme pensar-dijo kyle parándose- pero por que quieren hacer esto, en el caso de Butters-dijo señalando la habitación continua- dejen que las cosas sigan solas, Kenny si quiere algo serio con él y hará todo lo posible para lograrlo.

-Entonces-dijo Lizzy- mejor hagamos empujones menores, para que cada uno hago su propio paso solo, pero en tu caso- dijo mirando al pelirrojo-que haremos? Corresponderás a Craig?

-Dije que me dejen pensar- dijo el judío mientras abria la puerta que le hacia llegar a los pasillos y se escucho el tiembre que significaba la hora del primer receso- regresen a Tweek y a Butters

Mientras tanto Craig había salido al patio estudiantil a fumarse un cigarrillo ¿Qué querían esas psicólogas con el pelirrojo, y los 2 rubios? A menos que esas psicólogas eran…

HEY! CRAIG!- ese grito provenía de cierta castaña que venia hacia el- has visto a Rubí o a Liz?

Deberia preguntarte eso a ti Karen-dijo Craig fríamente mirando a la McCormick sorprendida- que? Acaso no sabes que se desaparecieron con Tweek, Stoch y MI Kyle- dijo malhumorado y luego cayo en la cuenta de que había nombrado al pelirrojo como suyo.

Valla estamos con las posesiones hoy dia no?-dijo Karen con una sonrisa maliciosa, ese lado de ella Craig nunca había visto visto, siempre parecía la torpe y dulce hermana menor del rubio y recién sacaba el lado de Kenny que llevaba frente a el.

Callate!-fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro en ese momento ganándose una pequeña carcajada de la castaña.

**Reviews? *-***


	4. Es tiempo del romance parte 1

**Lady: **Hola! aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

**Solshiko: **como les va a gustar algo muy corto ¬.¬

**Lady: **En fin! ignoren a mi inner leanlo y no se olviden de los Reviews

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el pasillo Stan sacaba unos libros y cuando cerro el casillero y se giró se quedó sorprendido ante la atenta mirada de cierta azabache frente a él. Cuando Stan salió de su shock…<p>

-Dónde estabas? No sabías lo preocupado que me tuviste-dijo abrazándola involuntariamente, luego saco de su bolsillo la pulsera de cruces-toma la encontré en el piso del baño.

-Disculpa pero esta misión es la más difícil que tengo que hacer- dijo agarrando la pulsera y mirándola con tristeza- pero no te preocupes yo estaré bien, además- Lizzy se puso la pulsera y miro hacia la puerta de la cafetería donde Tweek entraba junto a Clyde y Token- ….mejor… ya me voy…tengo que encontrar a Karen-dijo alejándose

- Ok..-dijo Stan algo confundido, cuando se giro para entrar a la cafetería se dio cuenta de que Tweek se acercaba a el- ocurre algo, Tweek?

- Es que…ngh, Craig me comento , ngh que eras bueno en Filosofía- dijo un poco nervioso, bueno mas de lo normal.

-Cierto, Craig me dijo para ser tu tutor te encantaría?- dijo Stan y la ver la sonrisa del rubio se sintió prácticamente en el cielo

-Claro, ngh- dijo Tweek- entonces en tu casa?

-Claro, a las 5:00pm- dijo Stan y cuando se dio cuenta pensó

_Lizzy + el mismo+ Tweek= destruccion total_

Oh….diablos- dijo caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y el culon peleando...

Mientras tanto aun los casilleros un rubio de parka naranja por asi decirlo acorralaba a otro rubio de chaqueta turquesa…

-Por favor Butters…ya voy 72 horas…no me hagas sufrir mas…-dijo el rubio mayor tratando de besar el blanco cuello del menor

-HEY!- se oyó un grito que hizo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran, y ese grito era de Karen-

-Que quieres Karen, no ves que estoy ocupado- dijo Kenny soltando a Butters y mirando fieramente a su hermana

- En si no vine a hablar contigo, sino con Butters-dijo Karen moviendo a un lado a su hermano y mirando fijamente al rubio que trataba de salir de sí mismo del shock- hable con mi profesor de Lengua y me comento que eres bueno en la materia , el segundo mejor de la clase, y como Kyle ya es tutor de Rubí en Química, tu quisieras ser el mío en lengua?

-Eh…si- dijo Butters recibiendo de respuesta un fuerte abrazo de la chica

-Entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 4:00pm en mi casa sino la conoces, Kenny con gusto te llevara- dijo Karen yéndose sonriente.

Las horas pasaron y cada alumno se iba a su casa excepto 3 señoritas que como soldados haciendo un plan de guerra, ellas hacían su siguiente estrategia.

-Perfecto cada chico ira a nuestra respectiva casa-dijo Rubi- entonces cada una si tiene la suerte harán…- el resto no se pudo escuchar ya que en ese momento un camión paso y este hizo demasiado ruido para poder escuchar

Después de eso, sola, Karen se encaminaba a su casa , en el camino se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, no sabía con qué intenciones , pero no confiaba mucho. Entonces en la otra esquina….

-Para que me sigues-dijo dándose la vuelta y se quedó callada al saber quien era- Dougie..eres tu?

-Hola Karen,- dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso, con los años había crecido pero aun con esa esencia de niño- disculpa si te incomode pero- el chico algo ruborizado le extendió una tarjeta a Karen- quería que me acompañases mañana ahí- dijo el chico.

- A la convención de Super héroes- dijo la chica mirando la tarjeta algo confundida ¿Qué caso el no tenia 15? Sonrió- claro no tengo nada que hacer nada que hacer mañana en la tarde.

- Entonces te paso a recoger para un rato a Denver-dijo Dougie mientras se iba.

-Ok…tengo una cita y no sé cómo decírselo a Kenny-dijo ero luego se dio cuenta de algo- espera…ya estoy grande ya no tengo que decirle a Kenny a donde mierda voy.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Marsh….

-Haber, mis tíos se fueron a visitar a mis padres a New York, listo-dijo Lizzy poniendo una visto bueno a su libreta- ambiente romántico-miro la casa, estaba todo con bajas luces y una canción instrumental- listo, Limonada- se fijó en la jarra de limonada encima de la mesa- listo, entonces que vengan esos dos y que empiece la función .

Al poco rato

-Mama, Papa ya llegue- dijo Stan al llegar pero se dio cuenta que la única persona que estaba era Liz- Oye Liz, ¿y mis padres?

-Se fueron a New York a ver a mis padres, vuelven el Lunes (N\A: Es jueves en ese momento)-dijo Liz mientras sacaba la lasaña del horno

-Entoces me avisas cuando llegue Tweek , estare en mi cuarto-dijo subiendo las escaleras

- No te preocupes-dijo la azabache mientras agarraba su celular- hola Rubi….que cosa?...y entonces con quien estas?... ok luego me cuentas…bye.

Después de la llamada , Elizabeth se sentó en el sillón en el sofá y miro la pulsera de cruces…

-Te juro mi vida, termino esta misión y estaré contigo- dijo mientras besaba el dije de calavera y con unas lágrimas en el rostro se recostó en el sofá hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady:<strong> Listo eso es todo

**Solshiko: **y si tengo suerte y la torturo lo suficiente, puede que haya Lemon en el siguiente cap

**Lady: **El lemon no esta asegurado pero si habrá Lime, y si lo quiero pasar a mayores pues seria bueno ¿no lo creen?

**Solshiko: **Entonces hasta la proxima !


End file.
